With the rise in popularity of touchscreen displays, especially in mobile products, it is increasingly unlikely that user devices will contain many (if any) buttons or other controllers capable of providing additional user input beyond the user input captured by the touchscreen display. Most modern smartphones, for example, may have only buttons for powering on or of the device, volume controls, and perhaps a “home” button designed to allow the user to quickly exit an application and return to a home screen. None of these buttons are typically useful for providing user input to applications, as their default inputs are typically still needed no matter the application (e.g., it is difficult for an application to use the volume buttons as input as the system still needs to control the system volume using those buttons). While touchscreens certainly allow for a variety of different user inputs, such inputs are limited to the areas which the touchscreen covers, which is a portion of the front of the mobile device. This can be limiting in input-heavy applications, such as games, where a user's hands may get cramped or the user may otherwise find it difficult to control the game via only the front touchscreen. While some applications have been designed to use an accelerometer in a mobile device as an additional user input (e.g., the user could “turn” the mobile device and thereby cause a “turning” user input to, for example, a driving game), there is a need for additional improvements in providing user input beyond the touchscreen or dedicated buttons.